


Apartment for Two

by roguewords



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewords/pseuds/roguewords
Summary: After a couple of days of searching the paper they found a pre-furnished “Apartment for Two.” The price was right, so Logan called and took it, sight unseen.





	Apartment for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cschoolgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cschoolgirl/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [cschoolgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cschoolgirl/pseuds/cschoolgirl) in the [opisummerchallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/opisummerchallenge) collection. 

> There was suppose to be smut. But after two years, the smut never happened. And I want you to have what I have.   
<3<3<3
> 
> Musical Inspiration: Sleeping with a Friend by Neon Trees

Xavier had sent them on an assignment. They were to blend in with the locals. Find out as much as they could about the Friends of Humanity in the area. First they got jobs in the town, Logan at the mechanic’s shop, Rogue at the cafe. After a couple of days of searching the paper they found a pre-furnished “Apartment for Two.” The price was right, so Logan called and took it, sight unseen.

When they moved in that night, Rogue realized they had a different idea of an “apartment for two” than their new landlord. The place came with a musty couch, a Murphy bed, a small table with two chairs, a dresser, no closet, a kitchen the size of a closet, and the world’s tiniest bathroom. Rogue fought and won the “right” to sleep on the couch. 

The only good thing about the place was the location. Three bars within two blocks. Bars were a natural gathering spot for the FoH members, especially in small towns. It was expected that Logan would join the guys at the bar after work, And Rogue quickly made friends with the girls at the cafe who invited her to come out with them. 

It seemed that most of the men started the night at one bar, Mike’s, and the women at another, Shelia’s, before everyone ended the night at the third -- Guys & Dolls. All three were owned by Mike and Shelia Gordon, according to the research Rogue had done since being in town. 

Apparently everyone liked having separate bars to gain their courage at before mingling. It also kept the women out of any Friends activities, because after three weeks, she hadn’t heard the first bit of gossip -- and anytime she tried to bring it up, it got shot down as “men’s talk.”

Logan on the other hand had more than enough information and was ready to get the hell out of town. No one in town had realized that they were together, and he wanted to keep it that way. They’d be leaving before morning light. 

Five weeks of nothing left Rogue frustrated. So she dressed up more, bared more skin, wore the boots that made her legs look six feet long. And maybe when she got to the bar, she drank more than she should. She wasn’t just mentally frustrated. Five weeks sharing the world’s smallest apartment with Logan? Not a woman in the world could resist sex on legs, and he just thought of her as a friend. 

So she told the girls about the mechanic she had her eyes one. They all agreed, the man was a sex god -- she should totally go for it! Especially since they’d all seen him keeping eyes on her when she danced with the town boys. Huh, she didn’t notice that. Well she wouldn’t be going after him, he could chase her.

When they got to Guys & Dolls that night, Rogue went straight to the bar, ordered three shots of Canadian whiskey. Drank two, had the other sent to Logan, and made her way to the dance floor. 

Two or three of the local boys tried to dance with her, but she just shook them off. Kept her girls close, and a clear shot at Logan. When one of the boys decided he wasn’t going to take no for an answer, Logan came over and scared him off with a look. The girls backed off, mission accomplished. 

“You’re trouble,” he growled in her ear.

“Only if you want me to be,” she whispered as she turned to face him. 


End file.
